In fact, these turbine engines function at extremely high temperatures. Also, the disks, especially those of the HP compressor and the turbine, are subjected to strong thermic gradients over their height. Thus, it is necessary to ventilate these disks so as to reduce their thermal gradients. In order to do this, a method exists for enabling the air to be taken from the vein of air circulating in the compressor.
Several devices make it possible to embody this taking of air from the air vein. Generally speaking, these devices use centripetal accelerators so as to bring the air to the disks of the downstream stages of the compressor and to the disks of the turbine. Generally speaking, the air penetrates into the compressor at the level of the blades upstream of said compressor. In the middle portion of or downstream of the compressor, at least one portion of the air is subjected to a preliminary flow and then circulates centripetally inside the compressor and is thus directed towards the turbine.
A large number of documents describe centripetal accelerators able to centripetally obtain air from the air vein and direct it towards the downstream disks of the compressor and subsequently towards the disks of the turbine.
The patent application, published under the number U.S Pat. No. 2 609 500 and filed in the name of the applicant on 14 Jan. 1987, describes a turbo-engine compressor disk with a centripetal accelerator so as to suck up air for cooling the turbine.
This type of centripetal air taking device does have the drawback of only comprising a single air sampler, that is a single track for directing the air to the downstream disks of the compressor and turbo-engine. Owing to this, it is impossible to control the flow of taken air and thus regulate the temperature of the ventilation air of the compressor and turbine disks.